1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screwdriver, and more particularly to a screwdriver having removable hidden tips.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional screwdriver comprises a main body having a first end formed with a receiving chamber to receive tips of different types and a second end provided with a connecting stem to connect the tips of different types. However, the inner space of the receiving chamber is relatively smaller, so that the receiving chamber cannot be used to receive multiple tips, thereby limiting the versatility of the screwdriver. In addition, all of the tips are received in the receiving chamber, thereby causing inconvenience to a user when taking or placing the tips.